


This Ain't The Goldbergs 06

by 123z



Series: This Ain't The Goldbergs XXX [6]
Category: The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Bootleg video tapes of Porno movies inspire the Goldbergs.





	1. Chapter 1

It was 1980 something and the William Penn High School was caught up in the frenzy that was the video tape era.  
Fifth generation tapes of infamous blue movies were beginning to emerge in the hands of teenage boys who thought that Christmas had arrived early.  
The two most popular titles were 'Deep Throat' and 'Debbie Does Dallas' both of which were in the grubby hands of Barry Goldberg.

He had shared the badly lit and fuzzy tapes with the JTP, that is the Jenkintown Posse, including 'Naked' Rob Smith and Geoff Schwartz. They all became obsessed with the tapes. Barry with Debbie and Geoff with Deep Throat. Both were going steady and were experimenting and exploring things in the bedroom. Lainey Lewis, Barry's beau was expecially willing in the sack, and Erica Goldberg had become quite uninhibited as well. She had transformed from a mousy young teenager with braces and big hair into a stunning looker, envied by her female aquiantances. Geoff had pursued through their Freshman, Sophomore and Junior years before finally getting the girl in the Senior year. They had fallen in love and given in to their libido and had enjoyed some hot sex. Their progress had been slow compared to Barry and Lainey and now Geoff had interesting ideas. Likewise Barry had a desire to see his gorgeous honey in a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader costume. He remembered that her father, an avid follower of the Cowboys football team had purchased such an outfit for his wife in a last effort to spice things up before she left him. The next Saturday saw Beverly and Murray Goldberg leave town for the weekend and Barry and Geoff made their move. At the Goldeberg's residence all four had gathered, making sure younger brother Adam had been made scarce. Then they separated into two couples, Erica and Geoff in her room, Barry and Lainey in his.


	2. Chapter 2

Geoff had stripped off quickly and laid out on Erica's bed waiting impatiently.  
He recalled the first time they had made love, right here in this room and the earth had moved for both of them.  
Now after a Summer of sexual activity in which they had tried three different positions and had partaken of mutual oral sex, Geoff was obsessed with deep throat.

Erica emerged from the shower and padded in naked looking like a million bucks and Geoff wanked his hard cock frantically.  
The ripe young brunette with the dreamy brown eyes and effervescent smile had trimmed her pubic region so that just a tiny triangle of hair sat atop her puffy labia.  
She cupped her firm tits and joined Geoff on the bed.

Geoff smiled warmly and his heart raced as always when he saw the teenager in the buff.  
She lowered her lips on his and they kissed long and softly.  
Her hands slid around his neck and he grabbed her cute ass in turn.  
They both moaned from the exquisite sensation of their bodies on each others.

"Are you still on?" He wondered.

Erica moved her mouth to the left side of his neck and sank her hard white teeth in sharply.  
Her right hand moved south to his throbbing erection and without warning clenched it tightly in her slim fist.

"Hey, go easy!"

Erica gave him a wicked grin as she squeezed his prick, then she lowered her sexy frame downwards and kicked her well shaped legs behind her.  
She kissed each side of his lower belly making sure to avoid his upright pole which she raised up from his body.

"Yes, I already told you ten times, I'll do it."

"You're the best babe, the fucking best!"

The hot girl went on her knees and stroked his perfect penis as she gazed unyielding into his eyes.  
In her own excitement her pussy was tingling like crazy, knowing she had her man where she wanted him.  
Her head bent and her pink tongue snaked out and flicked around the smooth tapered head.  
Geoff instantly began to groan loudly and curl his toes as his lover sucked rapidly on the big crown alone.

"I love this bit!" He whimpered as he looked at the delectable head of Erica bobbing up and down as she took in half of his length in her warm wet mouth.

In the space of two minutes Erica had bathed his length in spit and had oiled up her mouth and throat.  
She squeezed his root and took in a sharp intake of breath.  
With a final lick of her lips she grabbed him by the hips and drove her pretty face onto his groin.

"GAH!" She cried as she sank down without pause and let his organ slide all the way back to her throat.

"FUCK" Hissed Geoff as he snapped his head back.

Erica stayed still for thirty seconds with him buried deep in her mouth before letting him out with a sob.  
She took great mouthfuls of air as she held his saliva coated cock in front of her face.  
With increasing boldness Erica rammed her head forward and his cock head hit the back of her throat once more.  
She gagged and coughed as she held him still inside.

"Oh baby, I love you!"

Erica yanked her head back and her eyes streamed with tears.

"It's so big!"

"You lucky girl!" He said with a boast. "Maybe we should try it in a 69?"

Without waiting for a reply he yanked her left ankle and pulled her towards him.  
Her butt came up and her legs dangled over the edge of the bed, her ass and pussy now in his face.  
He licked her wonderful sweet slit and inhaled her intoxicating female aroma.  
On her belly she felt his body mash against her tits.

In this position Erica had a better purchase on his boner and as she aimed her head to his groin his stiff cock glided back to her throat.  
Her normallly groomed hair became disheveled as she tossed her head down further taking his entire prick.  
She moaned in a muffled way as her pussy was licked anf fingered by her beau.  
As she rocked her hips in delight her saliva ran down and out of her closed mouth and down his ass crack.

Her nose ran and she desperately fought against gagging violently as she held his cock in her throat.

"Just a few more seconds sweetheart."

Erica hollowed her cheeks theh pulled back, her face red and tear tracked.

"I'm a fucking mess, is what I am." She sighed.

"Just once more. Please?"

"Alright but don't cum in my mouth."

"Agreed."

As Geoff lapped at her muff he felt every inch of his knob slide all the way down until her button nose was buried in his nest of dark pubes.  
A growl came from deep down in her chest as she kept his rigid pole all the way in.  
Her chin was on his balls which became wet from the spit that oozed from the corners of her mouth.

His oral attack on her quim was too much to take and Erica twitched and came.  
She squirted in his surprised face and Geoff howled and shot squirt after squirt of sticky cum down her gullet as he relaxed.  
Her mouth, lips, chin and boobs were splattered with his white goo as he panted with the effort.

"You bastard! You promised not to cum in my mouth!"

Erica spat the stuff onto a Kleenex and breathed in big gulps of air.

"But you came first! You distracted me by squirting!"

"Don't put the blame on me. Right that's it, we're breaking up!" Erica stood up, still looking enchanting in her nakedness despite red eyes.

What! You're breaking up with me! I knew it!"

"That's right, we're breaking up. Now get out of my room."

"I can't believe it. Hey Barry! Barry! Erica just dumped me!"

A muffled voice came from the closed bedroom of Barry.

"Do you mind keeping the noise down, I'm in the middle of something."

On the other side of the door stood Barry Goldberg waxing his carrot as he ogled the jaw dropping beauty of Lainey in her Dallas cheerleader costume.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Geoff had waited for Erica so Barry laid on his bed awaiting his steady girlfriend Lainey.  
He had spent several restless nights waiting for this moment, dreaming of Lainey in the iconic Cowboys outfit.

Finally after what seemed hours he heard her come to the door.

"Lainey, where have you been, I've been climbing the walls."

"Relax lover, I was just showing Erica something with a banana."

Barry furrowed his brow, banana?

Then he gave a big grin when the blonde entered in all her glory.  
Complete with two pompoms she had the shimmering blue crop top tied at the front and the puffy sleeved white vest.  
Her gorgeous abdomen was on full display and her tight white lycra shorts were cut low on the hip.  
The knee high white go go boots had the required two inch chunky heel, just like the real cheerleaders. 

Naked from the waist down and wearing his orange tee Barry had an immediate erection at the erotic sight.  
Slightly smaller than her mother the costume was not perfect.

"The shorts are too short and the top is too baggy." Said Lainey as she rocked her hips suggestively.

"You look fabulous babe, just like Debbie in the movie. Show me some moves."

As Barry jerked his throbbing cock Lainey shook her ass and played with the pom poms for her man, her long wavy blonde locks whipping about her head.  
He beamed at her proudly as he began to rap.

"Big tasty and she are gonna get down dirty,  
because she done came over and got all flirty,  
the Cowboys sure have all the luck,  
but this Eagle here is ready to fuck."

"Barry, that is SO romantic. NOT! And can you please take big orange off?"

"Sure babe, just as soon as you lose the shorts."

Lainey shrugged and unzipped the white shorts and tugged them down her lithe legs.  
She was pantie less underneath and Barry's eyes widened at her fine downy pubed pussy.  
He moved over on the bed and ripped his shirt off over his head as she laid on her back, legs akimbo.  
Her sparkling green eyes captivated him as always, her body was also quite amazing, even more so in the costume.

"Kiss me stupid." She grinned and Barry lowered his mouth to hers.

Her full lips were soft and welcoming as his body melted into hers, his hands seeking out her pert butt.  
Lainey responded to his weight on her and moaned into his mouth as her nails dug into his broad shoulders.  
His stiff pecker brushed on the inside of her left thigh and her quim began to moisten with anticipation.

"Oh Barry, you always manage to turn me on,"

He kissed her neck as he pawed her C cup tits through the crop top.  
He desperately wanted to undo the tantalising front tie but resisted in order to keep up the illusion.  
Lainey cooed in his ear and wriggled her lower body as Barry pressed on her harder, his balls aching for release.

"That's one reason I love you, one kiss and you're all wet already."

Barry spread her legs and placed his sweaty hands on her thighs, gazimg at her exposed muff.  
He bent and nibbled at her quivering inner thighs and she kicked her boots out even wider.  
As he flicked out his tongue her hips jerked up from the bed, urging him to enter her hot slit.  
He kept teasing her until she pleaded with himto lick her steamy cunt.

"Lick me lover."

Barry felt his cock throb with an animalistic need to shove it deep inside her.  
He pressed his face to her pussy and lapped greedily at the vertical smile.  
Lainey flung her legs up and landed her boots on his shoulders.

"Fuck me." She demanded and made her hands into two fists.

He thrust up inside her molten cave in a single lunge and they both arched their backs with the incredible penetration.  
They kissed, their tongues entwined as the young buck fucked her fast.  
He finally made the decision to untie her top and her firm tits tumbled out rounded and stiff nippled.

Their bodies rocked together on the bed as they moved in tandem.

Barry could be such an ass, and he embarrassed her constantly, but she loved his cock.  
He in turn loved her pussy which felt like a velvet glove around his hard on.

"So good baby, fuck me hard!" Said Lainey as she grabbed his ass.

Their frenzied fuck lasted ten minutes in the missionary position until Barry moaned of a leg cramp.

"Such a wimp. Roll over."

Barry winced and rubbed his calf as the blonde straddled him.  
She shrugged off the vest and was now totally naked except for the go go boots.  
Her pouty pussy humped his groin sending him crazy with lust then she lifted his pole and sank down on it.

"YESSS!" He hissed as his length buried itself in her sopping cunt.

He looked up at her sweet face and big tits and held onto her thighs that clamped alonside his.  
Lainey worked furiously as she rode his rigid cock, grinding her hips and undulating her flat stomach.

"I'm gonna fuck you raw honey."

He gasped as her lower body became a blur as she rocked back and forth, his whole length up her warm quim, his balls slapping on her ass.  
His breathing was ragged as he fought the urge to ejaculate, wanting the fuck to never end.  
Then she gave a strangled moan and ceased her grinding.  
Her head tilted back and her hair fell down back as she came on his cock.

"Oh, Barry!"

Her pussy walls tightened on his boner as she held still and wallowed in her climax, then she began to ride on him once more, sensually and slowly, milking his knob with a delicious rhythm.  
He reached up and cupped her firm breasts and his orgasm rushed through him.  
Lainey felt the wet gush of his cum inside her as he shot wad after wad of creamy sperm.

She collapsed on him and they felt their hearbeats on each others chests.  
As they enjoyed the afterglow Lainey rested her chin on his chest.

'So, remember 'An Officer and a Gentleman?'" 

"Yeah." He knew where this was going.

"When Richard Gere wore the white Naval costume? Well..."

 

END


End file.
